Look At The Stars, How They Shine For You, And All The Things You Do
by sulwynbennettkennedy
Summary: Elven guards capture Sulwyn in the forests of Mirkwood and take her before Thranduil, the Great King of all Mirkwood. He is consumed by desire for the human, and strongly suspects she feels the same. Sulwyn denies these claims, and Thranduil's infamous temper peaks. He reluctantly agrees to release her if only she will be his courtesan for one evening. ThranduilxOC oneshot OOC Thra


"Aha, what have we here?" I heard his voice ask, intrigued, before I saw him walk up behind me. I shifted uncomfortably, wishing the guards holding my wrists would loosen their grip slightly. I shook my wrists, trying to show my agitation and send them the message that they were cutting my wrists off, but the guards either didn't understand what I wanted or chose to ignore me. I figured it was the latter.  
"Loosen your grip," the voice spoke to the guards again. I heaved a sigh of relief, glancing down at my hands. They were purple. I could feel him- the Elvenking, behind me, staring at me from where he stood, several feet away. The guards held me in front of his great antler throne, though he did not sit on it. He had been elsewhere when they had brought me in, captured from the forest, and he had been called up shortly after I'd arrived. He let out a chuckle before finally passing in front of me and climbing the stairs to his throne. He had a very regal nature, and it was hard not to admire such a majestic man before. I'd never seen such a high up elf in my life, and they really were something to behold. He slowly lowered himself so he was sitting on his throne before he looked back at the guards and myself.  
"Little human girl, tell me," he began coldly. "What were you doing in the forest?"  
"None of your business," I said, then immediately regretted it when I felt the guards tighten their grip again.  
"Don't you know that it's my forest? You have no right to go there," he said coolly.  
"I'll go wherever I want," I retorted.  
"Oh, really? How does going to the dungeon sound to you, then?" he raised an impeccable brow.  
I didn't answer.  
"If you're going to tell me what you were doing in my forest, I believe now is the time," he snapped.  
"Well then I'm not going to tell you," I said firmly.  
"Are you aware that what you did was trespassing?" he asked slowly.  
"Yes, but it wasn't with the intention of bothering you in the least," I sighed.  
"If you didn't intend to disturb me, then why don't you tell me what it is you were up to?"  
"Because it's none of your business."  
"Clearly it is, since you were on property that belongs to me," he said impatiently. His voice had risen, and he was now half-yelling.  
"Why are you so uptight about this anyway? I'm just one little human wandering around in your forest, and you feel the need to throw me in the dungeons," I said exasperatedly.  
"I've had issues with others wandering around in Mirkwood in the past. Dwarves, mostly, but I don't give any exceptions anymore," he said. "Now, if you're not going to tell me what I want to hear, then I'm done with you."  
I was about to make another snide remark, but he was making me uncomfortable so instead I just lowered my head and apologized. Something about him seemed very cunning; dangerous. He was playing cat and mouse with me, and if I pushed him too far I was afraid he'd kill me on the spot. I had no weapons, and wouldn't be able to compete against such a great warrior anyway.  
"That's a much better attitude," he sighed. "However, I'm afraid it won't exempt you from being sent to the dungeon."  
"Guards," he addressed the two elves holding me, then with a flick of his hand signalled for me to be sent down to the dungeons.  
"Asshole," I muttered, and was yanked away from where I stood, in the direction of the dungeons. I looked back and saw him frowning as I was dragged away. But rather than an angry frown, it was more of a perplexed look. I wondered why.  
Later that night, I could hear the sound of festive music and talking from my cell. It sounded far away, but the Elf Palace was so open that everything could be heard everywhere inside of it. I imagined elf parties must be magnificent- the people were so elegant and poised, and no doubt were great at throwing fancy parties. I sat in my dungeon cell, looking out through the bars. I couldn't see much, my cell faced another one which was empty. I'd been brought a tray of food earlier, around what I assumed must've been dinnertime. It was delicious, but delicious food wasn't enough to make me want to stay in the palace forever. I had to think of a way to escape, but was having difficulty. My thoughts were soon interrupted, by none other than the magnificent Thranduil who wandered down the hall of the dungeon. He stopped outside my cell, put one arm against the bars and leaned against it to peer in at me. I sat on the floor, and looked up at him. His dazzling, long hair was draped over his shoulders, and he was adorned in his flowing silver robes and thorny crown.  
"Hello," he said, his lips curling into a smile.  
"Hello," I returned, wondering what he was doing. He was alone, accompanied by no guards. He must've come from the party that was happening, which I could still hear in the distance. I wondered what he was doing here.  
"Now, I'm giving you a second chance," he said, but his words were less articulate than they had been at our first encounter that day. He must've been a little tipsy from the wine at the party upstairs. "To tell me what you were doing in the forest."  
"I have no interest in telling you," I rolled my eyes.  
"Shame," he said nonchalantly. "Because then I have no interest in setting you free. Do you really want to die here?"  
The thought rattled me. No way could I spend dozens of years locked up in a cell. My family, my friends, my home… all flashed through my mind.  
"No," I answered sincerely.  
He didn't answer, instead, he just stared at me intently.  
"Sir, it would be a lot easier if you just let me go. I promise I will never come back to Mirkwood and bother you again," I said desperately.  
He held up a hand and looked down. "I don't let people go so easily," he dismissed my idea.  
"Then what do you want me to do? I'll do anything. Please," I pleaded. I was hoping since he was slightly drunk, he might be easier to barter with.  
I watched silently as he reached into his robe, into what must've been a pocket, and produced a ring with multiple keys on it. My eyes widened. Was he letting me go so easily?  
He looked at me, the same perplexed look on his face as I'd seen before.  
"You're a stubborn one, aren't you? Feisty," he commented. He didn't move, he simply held the keys in his hand. I wondered what he was doing.  
"People say I got it from my mother," I said quietly, trying to behave so he'd unlock the door.  
He smiled slightly. "I never got your name," he said inquisitively.  
"Sulwyn," I answered.  
"And I suppose I never introduced myself. I'm Thranduil," he said, before he spoke my name. "Sulwyn. That's a nice name," he said slowly, and the word seemed to roll off his tongue like the silk of his robe.  
"And tell me, how old are you?" he asked.  
"Twenty years old," I said quietly. I had started to forget about the key he was holding, and began to wonder why he was asking me all these questions.  
"Interesting," he mused.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Just… you humans have such short life spans, I supposed. I myself am already three thousand years old, yet I don't feel so ancient."  
"…You don't look that old," I commented.  
He laughed. "Well, elves don't really age," he explained. "It really gets kind of boring after a while. I stood at the party upstairs, looking around, and it dawned on me that none of the women there were attractive to me anymore. They all look the same…"  
I looked at him, and his eyes met mine.  
"That's why I came down here," he sighed and I detected something like longing in his gaze. Was it directed toward me? My eyes would have widened, had I not been so doubtful that a man as beautiful and regal as him would've shown the slightest hint of interest for me. I couldn't help but blush a bit, and I saw him look at me in amusement.  
I didn't say anything, confused about what he was getting at. I could've sworn I saw something intense spark in his eyes, but then he looked away from me and it was gone.  
"It's refreshing to see a new face from time to time," he said, the tension in the atmosphere broken. "But alas, I must take my leave of you now. The guests at the party will be wondering where I am before long."  
I was still utterly confused by what had just happened, and I barely noticed when he casually tossed the keys he'd been holding onto the ground outside my cell. I watched as he walked away, and soon all that was left was the music of the party that he was then returning to. I sat for a few minutes in silence, contemplating the king's odd behavior, before it dawned on me that I could probably reach the keys he had dropped on the ground from inside my cell. Going up to the bars, I looked around for signs of any guards. There were none, so I got down on my knees and stuck my arm through the bars, which were set widely enough apart that I could reach through. The keys were just out of my grasp, and I sighed in frustration. But I would not give up so easily- I took off one of my boots and used it as an extension of my arm to drag the keys close enough to me that I could pick them up and pull them inside the cell.  
I smiled, happy to have the keys in my possession, but utterly shocked someone as clever as Thranduil would leave them so close to me. I was almost afraid it was a trap, so I decided to wait a while before opening the cell. Perhaps he was watching me from afar and would know as soon as I got out. I waited a while, until I heard the sounds of the party start to die off, and then the festive music and chatter of the elves was gone. It must've been rather late at night, and I figured that it would be the best time to try my escape. To my amazement, I easily found a key that fit into the lock and opened the cell. I stepped out cautiously, which was pointless because I was not assaulted or captured the second I stepped out of the cell. Absolutely nothing happened, so I quietly began to creep down the hall.  
I had my guard up, figuring there might still be elves or guards wandering around at such a late hour, so I peered around every corner I came across before passing through, and moved slowly and quietly. At first, the adrenaline in my system urged me to move quickly and find a way out as soon as possible, but as I began to wander for what felt like longer and longer, I began to grow weary and wondered how many exits there were in the palace. It was very large, without doubt, but I soon felt like I was going around in circles, especially when I realized I'd passed the same statue twice. I gritted my teeth as I made another turn into what I thought would be a new hallway, but nearly cursed out loud when I saw the same damn statue standing at the end of the hall. To make matters worse, I then heard somebody coming down the hallway behind me. A female, softly singing a sweet melody. As I heard her humming approach, I knew she was about to turn into the hallway I was in. I made a dash for the statue and quickly ducked behind it, trying to make myself as small as possible so she wouldn't notice me. Thankfully, she passed without incident and I waited a moment to be sure the coast was clear. It occured to me that if I followed her, she might get me closer to one of the exits, so quietly I followed her voice, still singing the same song, and stayed one corner's turn behind her as I snuck behind her, acting as her shadow. However, my hopes were dashed when she reached a small wooden door, which I presumed led to her bedroom, and she entered, shutting it behind her. I had no one to follow anymore. I grimaced and turned back the way I'd come, desperately hoping to get out before someone found me.  
Finally, I reached a large door, made of dark cherry wood. The door handle was intricate and golden, and I figured it was a door much to large to belong to someone's bedroom. I guessed it led to a kitchen, which was exactly what I wanted because where there was a kitchen, there was an exit. There had to be some way to load in all the food for such a large kingdom, and I quickly turned the handle and pushed into the room.  
What I saw was not at all what I expected to be contained in the room. Instead of a kitchen, it was a large, elegant room with a high ceiling and a huge steaming jacuzzi in the corner. What shocked me the most was who was sitting in the hot tub, lazily lounging on the side with his arms draped over the edge. It was King Thranduil. His body was immersed in water from his chest down, but I could see he was shirtless, and I wondered whether or not he was wearing anything on the bottom half of his body. He wore no crown, and his robe lay in a heap a few feet away from the edge of the tub, answering my question about whether he was completely naked. He was facing away from me, thankfully, and since I'd opened the door quietly I hoped I could just close it and he'd never know I was even there. But before I could do so, he spoke.  
"Sulwyn, I was waiting," he said knowingly. "You took a while."  
My eyes widened in shock. Waiting? Didn't he think I was still locked in his stupid dungeon?  
"Did you really think I'd just leave the keys there and expect you not to get out?" he asked, and I could hear the smile on his lips.  
"Y-you did it on purpose?" I was dumbfounded.  
"Obviously," he said with sass. "I'm not an idiot."  
"Then… how did you know to expect me here?" I asked, wondering why he acted like he was expecting me.  
"Mmm, I made sure you'd stumble across me here," he answered simply.  
"How?"  
"Elven magic," he said. "Now do you plan on joining me, or are you just going to stand there interrogating me?"  
He hadn't turned to face me at all during the whole conversation, and his back was still to me, but I just stared at the back of his head, still taken aback.  
"And close the door, we don't want anyone to see us," he added, signalling to me with one hand. I obeyed, but I did not join him in the hot tub. I stood beside the closed door and tried to think of something to say.  
"I'm waiting," he said, making it sound almost like a command.  
"For?" I asked.  
"You to join me," he sighed, as though it should be obvious. "Unless of course you want to stay in that dungeon forever."  
"What?"  
"Didn't you say you'd do anything for me to let you go?" he reminded me. "Anything."  
He whispered the last word, and it sent shivers down my spine. The king was undoubtedly the most attractive man I'd ever seen, and I wondered what he meant by anything. Still, he didn't seem like someone to trust, and I doubted he would let me go, no matter what I did for him.  
"I would rather stay in the dungeon," I said almost mockingly.  
This caught his attention, and the elf turned to face me. His silver hair fell over his shoulder as he turned to look at me from where he sat.  
"What do you mean by that?" his words were sharp.  
"I mean exactly what I just said. I would rather stay in the dungeon than do anything with you," I said bravely, though it wasn't entirely true. The mere thought of him sitting naked in that hot tub had me hot and bothered.  
"Liar," he narrowed his eyed. "I'm giving you one more chance to join me."  
I crossed my arms and looked at him daringly. He was incredibly intimidating, even just sitting down. He sighed and grabbed a towel from the side of the tub, which I hadn't noticed earlier, and stood up, wrapping it around his waist. Unfortunately, I didn't get to see anything before he covered himself with the towel, but at that moment I was a little more concerned about the fact that he was getting out and stepping toward me. It only took him three long strides before he was standing before me. Droplets of water dripped off his toned chest and arms as he leaned over me and brought his face dangerously close to mine, seemingly stabbing me with his piercing grey eyes.  
"And why, may I ask, not? Am I so atrocious to you?" he asked threateningly.  
"Why would I be attracted to someone who locked me up in a dungeon?" I asked. I was acting stubborn on the outside, but inwardly I was both thrilled and terrified.  
"You want me, I know it," he hissed seductively. "I can see it in the way you look at me."  
I averted my eyes. It was probably true. "No," I lied.  
"Say it," he commanded. "Say you want me. You desire me the same way I want you."  
I avoided eye contact and kept silent. I was considering going back to the door and walking out, but I figured this elf could kill me with his bare hands so I stayed put, arms crossed. One of his hands was busy holding the towel that was wrapped around his slim waist, but his other hand found my face and roughly grabbed it, forcing me to look at him. He pulled me closer and feverishly pressed his lips against mine. He hungrily kissed me, slipping his tongue into my mouth to explore, as his one free hand began to wander down my neck…  
He stopped suddenly and pulled away, putting his intense gaze back on me.  
"And now? Now you want me," he said seductively. "I can feel it. You kissed me back. Tell me. Tell me how much you want me."  
"I don't," I said stoically. Something like rage crossed his face, and seeing him angry somehow turned me on more. His lips met mine again, passionately and angrily, and he stepped forward, pushing me backwards, until he had me pressed against the wall, where he shoved his lips against mine with even more force than before.  
"You stupid human," he hissed through the kiss. "I'm the king of the elves. There is no way you don't want me. I can feel you quivering with desire at the mere thought of me. Stop lying."  
By this point, I was 100% sure that I definitely wanted him, especially since I could feel his erection growing through the flimsy towel he covered himself with as he pressed his body against me. However, I would not admit it, because I did not want to play his game. He seemed like the type to want everyone to do things a certain way, and I was not about to indulge him in that. Nonetheless, I did not pull away from him as his hands began exploring me, nor when he slid off my clothes, or even when he began to slide his finger inside of me. I groaned, and I saw a smirk come across his face at knowing that he was pleasing me. The drops of water on his chest had rubbed off onto me, and we were now both partially wet from that, and partially sweaty from what was happening. He was so much taller than me that he had to bend over slightly in order to reach the places he desired, and some of his hair swept across my face. I gasped as he withdrew his fingers from me, and pulled his lips from mine. I looked at him, shocked.  
"Why did you stop?" I asked.  
He looked at me fiercely. "I thought you didn't want me. You made it very clear you're not attracted to me," he said. I sighed. Of course he would pull something like this. "Of course I can continue, if you tell me what I want to hear…"  
I watched in awe as he slowly, sexily brought the finger he'd had inside of me up to his mouth and licked it tenderly.  
"It's really a shame… you taste so good…" he sighed.  
He knew he had total control over me, as he intensely stared at me yet again. Him, with his strong masculine physique, and his flowing silver hair. I knew I could never resist him, so I said the words he'd wanted so badly to hear.  
"Fine," I said. "Thranduil, I want you. I want you to do bad things to me, and I'll do anything you desire tonight. You can use me as your sex toy."  
He gave a small moan of pleasure in hearing me submit to him like this, and he stepped back over to me, entangling one of his fingers in my hair.  
"In return, I hope you'll let me go in the morning," I added.  
He looked at me. "Fine," he kissed me. "But for now, you're all mine," he added, before picking me up and carrying me back over to the hot tub.


End file.
